Levy Reviews Books
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Levy has a youtube channel called Levyreviewsbooks. Secretly she loves watching a channel called Fairytail where a group of rowdy boys do challenges and other fun things. One of the youtubers has caught the eye of Levy and she finds herself crushing on a man who she will probably never meet. Centers on Gajevy, but mentions Zervis, NaLu, Gruvia, and Jerza. (work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so I read a few of this type of fic and absolutely loved them. As a result I decided to write my own one and with an added spin. Arigato!**

 **~ Ocean**

Chapter 1:

"Load camera! Hey Lucy? Is the speaker on, you are behind the camera?" Spoke a voice as the camera focused on a petite blunette. She smiled and gave a wave.

"Hi everyone it's Levy from Levyreviewsbooks, and I'm back today with another book review. I asked you all in the comment section and on my instagram and twitter what book I should review next. Overall the vote was basically one sided so it made this quite easy! Today I'm reviewing the book "Why do birds fly?" by Artorius Collbrande. **(a/n No this book does not exist… hopefully, but if you understood where I have the name from Yay! It's from Tales of Berseria, but that's all I will say.)** The blunette continued speaking about what she enjoyed about the book.

"I was really excited about this book when it came out since Artorias is such an amazing author as so many of you agree. Sadly this book is a stand alone but no worries since Artorias is also coming out with a new series this fall called "The Reapers Curse" If you want to pre-order it you can use my code -Levyreviewsbooks to get 15% off! Alright well that's it for my review, please leave a comment on what you want to see next week. Love you all Bye!"

The screen went black and Levy nodded to her friend.

"Good review Levy, what do you think everyone is going to ask you next?" Lucy asked her friend. Levy just smiled and chuckled. " to be quite honest I'm not sure, but the requests get scarrier and scarrier, I mean two weeks ago I had to do the pizza challenge and it was awful!".

Lucy laughed. "Hey you are lucky you haven't done the cinnamon challenge yet, my boyfriend Natsu forced me to do that challenge on his channel a few months ago."

"Wait your boyfriend is Natsu? As it Natsu Dragneel, the one has a channel with Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, and Gajeel Redfox?"

Lucy nodded her head. " Yeah Lev I'm pretty sure I told you… The four do challenges together and have an apartment together somewhere in Magnolia. I know that they also individually do videos like Gajeel for whatever reason does metalworkmondays and Natsu does FireproofFridays. I even told them it's ridiculous but do they listen? No!"

Levy in the meanwhile was zoning out. How had she missed the fact that the boyfriend she always talked about was part of the youtube channel Fairytail. Probably because she was always busy shutting her friends Jet and Droy up who kept trying to ask her out. Than there was that other factor which didn't want to talk about.

"Lev! Levy? Are you listening ? You zoned out again! Why is it that you like Gajeel and I'm the boyfriend of the guy that lived with your crush and your refuse to give it a chance and come with me to meet him?"

Levy sighed. "No reason, I'm going to go watch some youtube now."

"Suite yourself, I'm heading to Erza's you can still come if you want to. Juvia, Mira, and Cana will be there."

Levy pulled out her laptop and typed in Fairytail. The most recent video which was posted today.

Fairytail Q&A/girlfriendtag#Gruvia/NaLu/Jerza.

Levy clicked on the video. Four boys were sitting on a green couch when the video came on.

The pink haired one elbowed the shirtless guy in the ribs before speaking.

"Hey everyone welcome to another video, I'm Natsu, and thats Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel" he said pointing the the shirtless male, the blue haired male, and the the black haired male with a bunch of piercings. Levy felt her heart skip a beat as soon as Natsu mentioned the name Gajeel. "Today we are doing like the video title says a Q&A and those of us with girlfriends looping them into the video."

A voice from the background spoke up "Wow little Natsu has the guts to do this"

"Shut up Zeref!" A feminine voice spoke from seamingly further away. "Boys behave or you aren't getting the cookies".

"Give them a break Mavis it's fine besides I volunteered to watch my little bro and his friends" replied the voice identified as Zeref. Levy loved how seemingly the older brother of Natsu and his wife lived in the same apartment as the boys and sorta acted as mischief managers.

Jellal spoke up "Ok so has Natsu mentioned this is a Q/A and since we got asked again and again to have our girlfriends answer questions we asked them to join us today. My lovely girlfriend Erza, Natsu's girlfriend Lucy and Gray's girlfriend Juvia.

All three girls came out and sat on the floor in front of their said boyfriend. Only Gajeel didn't have a girl with him.

Gajeel spoke next "Ok so now it's time for the Q&A , Zeref please read the questions"

"Alright, Directed at Jerza and I quote "When will Jellal get guts and ask Erza to marry him?"

This of course cause both to turn the exact color of Erza's hair. Natsu was laughing out loud.

"Yeah Jelly, when are you asking Erza to marry you?"

"God dammit , I'm frickin nineteen!" Zeref laughed "Ok how about this one, Jellal do you love Erza?"

"What's with these questions? Yes I love Erza!" he replied and pecked a blushing Erza on the lips.

"Next question Gajeel: Why are you the only single pringle here?"

Gajeel groaned "Because the one I like most likely doesn't like me back".

Levy mentally screamed No, Gajeel liked someone and it most definitely wasn't her.

"Ok the next question is for Gray: How did you meet Juvia?"

"Oooh yes not a terrible one, I was at Resetsu land and spilled a drink all over Juvia, sorry again babe!" Juvia blushed "It's totally fine Gray-sama can stop apologizing to Juvia."

"Now a question for Natsu: There were rumors of you dating youtuber Lisanna Strauss before, what is with this theory? Are you cheating on Lucy?!"

"Dang it people with their theories! Lisanna was my really good friend as a kid, sure I loved her and still do but as a sister, so no there is nothing going on and Lucy is the only woman for me!

The questions continued like this alternating between them and a few directed at the girls.

The next day Levy checked her comments.

"Q&A" was written over and over in the comment section. "Looks like everyone wants a Q&A from you and now is the perfect time to do it" Lucy said peering over her shoulder. "I'm sure by now you saw fairytales Q&A?".

"Yes, you, Erza, and Juvia were in it and you didn't bother mentioning it?" Levy asked exasperated. "Well sorry Miss I'm in Gajeel land"

"Shut up Lucy!"

"Fine fine let's get filming".  
She set up her camera .

Lucy pressed start and cued in Levy

"Hey everyone it's Levy from Levyreviewbooks. Today's a bit of a different video. I wanted to thank everyone for their input and as requested I'm doing a Q&A. Lucy from behind the camera is asking me questions and I have to answer them. Let's get started!"

"First question why did you start a book channel?"

"Ok easy question, I absolutely love reading and wanted to be able to express my thoughts on books!".

The questions were mainly like this until the next question came.

"This last question is, If you could kiss any youtuber right now without any fear of rejection who would it be?"

Levy mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that ? I didn't here you " Lucy teased grinning.

"Gajeel Redfox all right" Levy almost yelled turning the color of a cherry immediately after.

"Ok… well thanks so much for watching everyone, I hope you enjoyed this video and as usual leave a comment down below on what you want to see next! Love you all bye!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Natsu turns into Guildarts!

Levy was in a pretty ecstatic mood, and it was all thanks to events that occurred earlier that day.

It was a Saturday morning and Levy had brewed herself a cup of tea and sat down to watch her daily dose of youtube videos. Her most recent Q&A video had gotten a large number of likes and many comments. Quite a few of the comments were "checkout Fairytail's most recent video". It wasn't just one comment it must have been a few dozen. Finally Levy relented, even though she would have watched the video either way. Scrolling down their videos she found the most recent video title Natsu is turning Into Gildarts oh no!/ # duck and cover. Levy had to laugh out loud over that video title. She wondered what that title was all about so she had to click on it immediately.

Gray appeared on the screen, luckily civilized enough to wear a shirt.

" _Hey everyone! So today is a combination of our weekend vlog and a few more exciting events. First of all Mavis and Zeref are coming over with a surprise but Natsu doesn't know this! In fact no one actually knows what the surprise is. The other thing is we wanted to react to a specific video later on, so stay tuned for the entire video!"_

The screen went dark time the entire Fairytail cast was on screen. Natsu sat front and center this time, with Jellal , Grey and Gajeel sitting on either side. Natsu spoke.

" _Good afternoon, well technically it is still morning but that is not the point! We are currently about to do something that was almost as highly requested as the Q &A, but this time we are reacting to a Q&A. Everyone asked for this specific Q&A and this is a honest reaction, none of us have ever seen the video! Anything you want to add Jellal?"_

Jellal shook his head but spoke up.

" _Nah I'm all set, let's begin filming the video. Ultear are you set behind the camera?"_

A thumb came into view in front of the camera.

" _Yes Jelly I'm all good!"_

Ultear was Jellal's adoptive sister. They were really close.

Gajeel cleared his throat. _" Ahem is everyone ready?"_. Affirmative nods were given from all directions.

Jellal spoke up _"Ok so the video that everyone wanted us to react to is from the Levyreviewsbooks youtube channel. Specifically her Q &A. Now let's begin"_

Levy gasped.

The screen flipped to show her video and on in the lower right hand corner was the original view of the fairytail boys. Levy from the screen introduced herself and she felt the need to cringe from watching herself speak on camera. The Boys laughed a few times and Gajeel seemed to be enjoying the video. The boys seem to have noticed and teased Gajeel a bit.

" _Hey Gajeel, you seem to be really enjoying watching this Levyreviewsbooks"_ Gray teased.

" _Oh shut it stripper, and you too flame pisser!"_ He replied clearly agitated.

" _Hey why direct the hate at us , why not include Jelly?"_

" _Jelly isn't doing anything wrong. Unlike you two!"_

Levy silently laughed at the interaction, until she realized what the last part of the video. She felt her pale skin go bright red contrasting greatly to her blue hair.

Jellal pressed the play button once again on the computer silencing them all.

" _This last question is, If you could kiss any youtuber right now without the fear of rejection, who would it ?"_ Screen Levy mumbled something in coherently but Levy knew exactly what her screen counterpart had said. Her face glowed bright red anew.

" _What was that? I didn't hear you"_ Lucy's voice teased. It may have been off camera but Lucy had been smiling like a demon grinning from ear to ear.

Jellal paused the video _"Hey Natsu isn't that the voice of your girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia? Did you know she was friends with Levy McGarden?"_

Natsu shrugged _"Yeah thats my Luce alright, but that she was friends with the McGarden chick, I didn't know"._ Jellal nodded his head thoughtfully and pressed play again.

" _Gajeel Redfox alright!"_ Screen Levy yelled turning the color of a cherry once again. Levy who was watching this video couldn't help but turn red herself.

Gajeel's face progressively turned red and the boys including Jellal were laughing their heads off. Natsu spoke through tears of laughter _"Gajeel I think we know why we were asked to react, your crush reciprocates."_

Gajeel glared at Natsu " _It's none of your fu*cking business Flames for brains! If the audience requires an answer than here is my answer, If I could kiss any Youtuber without a fear of rejection it would be Levy McGarden from Levyreviewsbooks"._ Levy felt as though she was going to faint at that very moment and had to fan herself. Surprisingly this video wasn't over. The screen went dark and light came back on and this time Mavis, Natsu's sister in law was sitting in front of the camera.

" _Hi everyone I'm Mavis for those of you who have never seen me before. Zeref and I have a secret we have been keeping for a few months. After speaking with Zeref that it was time for the reveal we asked Mira if it were possible to film a live reaction of Natsu and the rest of Fairytail. Mira of course gave an okay so here goes nothing!"_

Screen went black again and turned on in a small hallway where you could hear the boys talking from the inside. _"Hey guys, Mira is behind the camera and ready to film, ready Zeref?"_

A resounding grumble was heard and Mavis simply chuckled.

Zeref and Mavis poked their heads into the room and walked hand in hand and Zeref was slightly blocking Mavis torso from view. That was rather odd and Levy began contemplating If…. No never. That would never happen.

Zeref and Mavis greeted the boys _"Hey Natsu, boys how's it going?"_

They all gave an affirmative nodd.

" _I know we didn't show for a few months, but we had a reason I promise" Zeref started._

 _Mavis than continued " Zeref was nervous about how you would react so we waited until we no longer could."_ Mavis stepped out to fully show herself her hands placed on her belly covering it.

" _You see, I'm pregnant, Zeref and I are expecting a baby boy in a few more months"._

Levy almost screamed out loud with joy but it was nowhere near as adorable and amazing how the Fairytail crew reacted.

Natsu rushed up and kneeled in front of Mavis touching is stomach _" I'm going to be an uncle? What's your name little guy? Uncle Natsu really wants to meet you."_

Mavis smiled. "His name is August, August Dragneel."

Natsu smiled a big smile at Mavis and gave her a hug and jumped into the air _"I'm going to be an Uncle"_ he yelled running around in circles his arms in the air, tears streaming down his face.

" _Natsu quit the commotion you look like Gildarts!_ " Gray yelled.

" _Your clothes ice princess, and while you're at it, shut up!"_ Natsu yelled back.

Gray looked down and noticed that he had indeed stripped out of surprise.

" _God damnit"_ he yelled. Gajeel was sitting on the couch, white from surprise, nervously chewing on a lamp. Jellal just stood still watching it all unfold. Zeref and Mavis looked pleased and very happy.

The screen went dark one more this time the whole crew including Mavis, Zeref , Mira, Laxus and the usual where on set. Gray spoke _" Hey we hoped everyone enjoyed our extensive vlog for this weekend and got a good laugh, please hit that red subscribe button down below so you don't miss anymore of our awesome content. Also please comment down below on what you want us to do next. Bye!"_ Everyone waved and the screen went black for the last time concluding the end of the video.

Levy was surprised by everything that had been presented to her in one video. Her crush essentially confessed his feelings even though they never met, and now " Zervis" or at least what the crazy fangirls call Mavis and Zeref is expecting their first baby. Levy wasn't sure what to expect next but she finished her day in an extremely good mood.


	3. Chapter 3: BooksMetal and SHIPS!

**A/n: Wow I've never had this many followers to a story, so this is really exciting! Thank you for everyone that reads my fanfics. Anyway I hope Chapter 3 is to everyone's liking.**

 **~Ocean.**

 **Chapter 3: Metal/ Books and SHIPS!**

" _Lucy I'm going to die if you don't slap me in the face!"_ Levy yelled across the apartment.

A very sleepy Lucy still her pajamas and her hair disheveled walked into the room.

" _What do you want?"_ Lucy groaned giving her a slap in the face as requested. Levy was hyperventilating and pointing at her computer prompting Lucy to look. The comments ranged from Zervis baby to Gajevy is canon…

" _Gajevy? What's that supposed to be?_ "

" _Lucy just watch the video before I hide under my bed and never come out"._

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and looked at the video. After a few minutes Lucy's eyes formed too giant spheres and her mouth was in a devilish grin.

" _Levy, this is too great! You and Gajeel are a thing now apparently! You should be happy!"_ Lucy exclaimed laughing.

" _NOT FUNNY!"_

" _Oh come on Lev, its adorbs! You should be happy! In fact you better comment below that you would love to do a collab before I impersonate you and write the comment myself!"_

" _You are such a devil Lucy!"_ Levy yelled throwing a pillow at Lucy causing her to fall from her chair as she was still laughing. This only caused Lucy to laugh more.

" _My stomach it hurts so bad, I can't stop laughing"._

Levy decided it was best to interfere before Lucy stopped breathing from the over laughing and proceed to wack her with the nearest book.

" _Aww you are no fun, my poor soul is now tarnished"_ Lucy said pouting a bit.

" _So are you going to reply?"_ she prompted _._ Levy gave out a deep sigh before nodding her head. _"Yeah I'm going to reply"._

" _Yay!"_ Lucy cheered.

" _Hey don't get too happy at my expense!"_ Levy yelled _._

" _Take a chill pill, anyway here is what you need to write'_ Lucy replied as she sat down at Levy's desk furiously typing.

The message was: Nice Video Gajeel! I'd love to collaborate with you sometime if you are interested. Cheers~ Levy.

Levy mulled the message over before approving and pressing sent reply.

Back at the Fairy tail home base, Gajeel sat watching T.V, while Natsu was on his phone chatting with his girlfriend Lucy.

Pantherlily his pet cat was sleeping on the floor and Gajeel leaned down to pick up the cat when a notification message popped up on the computer.

Jellal who was closest stood up and checked it out.

" _Another comment on the video guys!"_

Natsu shrugged and looked up briefly.

" _Gelato you know we can't answer every comment! it means we would get no sleep ever!"_ Natsu replied.

" _Yeah Jellal you know that, so why bother bringing it up?"_ Gray asked.

" _Well this one comment might interest all of you …"_ Jellal replied with a smirk on his face.

" _Aww please don't tell me its more requests to do a collab with SaberTooth?"_ Natsu asked.

" _Oh no boys it is waaaay better"_ Jellal's face smiling in a creepy way.

Gajeel stood up and walked over to the computer.

" _Gajeel this comment was meant for you buddy, do us a favor and scroll down"_ Jellal teased.

" _Fine"_ he reluctantly grumbled. He scrolled down until the most liked comment popped up.

" **Nice Video Gajeel! I'd love to collaborate with you sometime if you are interested. Cheers~ Levy."**

Gajeel rubbed his eyes and looked again. He even checked the username which was Levy Reviews books - Levy McGarden.

" _Holy shit!"_

 _Holy shit is right! You better be careful otherwise Gajevy will be Canon in Mira's mind"_ Gray teased.

" _Shut it Ice Princess!"_

Not even 5 minutes later from the next room a high pitched voice screamed Gajevy at the top of her lungs. The boys went to find Mirajane jumping up and down running around the room.

" _You heard Mira, go reply to book nerd, Metal head!"_ Jellal prompted.

Gajeel stomped off to the computer secretly excited.

He clicked on **Reply to Levy McGarden's comment.** And began typing.

"Thanks! Yeah collaborating sounds fun, private message the channel so it can be arranged! ~Gajeel"

Levy heard her notification alert go off and she rolled over to her desk on her spin chair.

Her breath hitched as she realized the notification was that someone had replied to her message to Fairy tail.

The reply was loud and clear and came from Gajeel Redfox from Fairy tail. Levy internally screamed so that Lucy wasn't interrupted from whatever she was doing, and hastily went to private message Gajeel. Levy logged into the chatting forum

" _Hey Gajeel, You asked me to contact you so I figured I'd open dialogue. I'm good with collabing any time so let me know what works!"_

…

…

" _Hey Lev, yeah depending on where you live you can come over to Fairy tail anytime and we can do a collab"_

Levy couldn't help but heavily blush at that nickname.

" _Yeah I live in Hargeon, you?"_

" _Same … Do you want to collaborate this Saturday?"_

Levy checked her schedule before replying.

" _Yeah I'm free that day sounds good!"_

" _Cool so I will see you then! Feel free to mention a collab on your video just don't say with who so we don't get spammed lol"_

" _Don't worry I won't lol"._

Levy felt great and then realized thanks to Gajeels comment that she still hadn't done her video and quickly gathered the content she had planned on reviewing.

" _Hey Everyone, this Levy from Levy Reviews Books. I'm really excited to review this book and of course share some exciting news! If you want to find out this information please stay tuned until the end of this video! Today I'm going to be reviewing the book_ _Sokka on Cactus Juice_ _by Suki."_

Levy talked through her reviews as usual but what she was about to share was way more exciting to her than this review. That fact alone of course was unbelievable since Levy loved books to death. Lucy once even joked that she loved books more than people.

" _So in conclusion please add this book to your must reads list afterall it is an excellent read for readers in the teenage level. Now for the news everyone has been waiting for and that I am ecstatic about! This Saturday I will be doing a pretty cool Collab and the video will be up on both our channels! There will also be a video individually to each channel. Now who this person I am leaving up to to element of surprise and you can guess in the comments if you want! Thanks so much for watching and see everyone in my collab on Saturday!"_

Levy ended the video, edited it and published it. Now all she had to do was anticipate that Saturday and wonder what Gajeel and Fairy tail would be like in person.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Fairytail

**Chapter 4:**

It was Saturday already. Levy was amazed how quickly time flew. Today was the day where she was meeting Fairytail for the first time, and more importantly Gajeel. Levy made sure she packed everything she needed which was her camera, tripod and then some basics such as wallet and phone. The blunette was really nervous and did her best not to show it through breakfast as she ate her cereal. Lucy had business to attend to and since the girls shared a car, Lucy had agreed to drop Levy off at the house. It was also practical since she was very familiar with where the boys lived due to being the girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel. Levy sat nervously in the car and fidgeted with the sash part of her headband. She was pretty sure that she was sweating from all the nervousness. Lucy locked the door and joined Levy in the light blue mini cooper. She put the keys in the ignition and the humming sound of the started motor could be heard.

" _Levy? Ready, go everything you need?"_ Levy gave an affirmative nod and Lucy pulled out of the driveway. After a few minutes of driving Lucy could sense the nervousness coming from her friend.

" _Lev? Nervous about going to their house?"_

" _Sorry, I'm being a chicken … but yeah"_

Lucy thought for a moment.

" _What time is it?"_ Lucy asked. Levy looked at her friend confused before responding

" _8:45 why?"_

" _Well I figured if it was early enough I could come with you inside for a bit untill you are comfortable and then leave."_

Levy raised her eyebrows. _"You actually mean that?"_

" _Yeah why not? I mean even if I wasn't coming for support, I might have come in any way to say Hi to Natsu"._

Levy shrugged in response. _"You have a point"._

The blonde smiled brightly _"Than it's settled, relax Lev everything will be ok, and we are almost there"._

A big house appeared behind a bunch of smaller houses. It was large enough to support what looked like an entire guild. Levy silently laughed at her thoughts because Fairytail often called themselves a guild. The house itself was white and had a dramatic entrance with a cute flag with a symbol on it. There was bunch of mail slots with familar names, and some unfamilar.

Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandes, Cana Alberona, Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar "Gramps", Gajeel Redfox, Bisca Mulan-Connel, Alzak Connel, Asuka Connel, Lissana Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Freed Justine and the list continued.

" _Lucy you never said this many people lived here!"_

" _Sorry never really got to it, it's a bunch of individual aparments with a main large common area, everyone pays rent for their apartment."_

" _So do families live here?"_

" _Well all of them are actually just a part of Fairytail, but yes , The Connel's so Bisca , Alzack and their daughter. The Strauss' shared an apartment, but at this point Mirajane spent most of the time in Laxus' apartment. Oh and Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal are in the same apartment because they are close buddies."_

Levy's eyes sparkled. _"This sounds absolutely amazing!"_

" _Wait till you see the inside!"_ Lucy replied as she pulled into the driveway.

Levy nervously stepped out and followed Lucy up to the front door where she rung the doorbell.

From the inside were arguing voices about opening the front door. Finally the door opened and a pinkette pinkette was a half asleep Natsu who was wearing shorts and a tanktop and a scarf. Lucy giggled _"Geez Natsu you look so flattering"._ This seemed to jolt Natsu awake.

" _Luce? What are you doing here?"_ He asked his eyes wandering to Levy who stood next to Lucy.

" _Yeah well Lev here was invited to umm film a video I think right Lev? And I figured I'd tag along since I knew where you guys lived."_

Natsu grinned _"Well welcome in than everyone is still in the process of getting up but welcome, Luce you are welcome to stay."_

The girls walked in and Natsu shut the door behind him.

" _Here follow me to the common area"._

Levy cautiously followed Natsu and Lucy down a hallway into a big room with a bunch of tables, a bar, and a bunch of other things.

Natsu looked around and cupped his hands to his mouth _"Jellybean, Iceprincess, Metalhead get your a**'s down here!"_

From the floor above a voice replied yelling _"Shut up Pyro! We're coming down!" ._

Levy smiled at the exchange and Natsu looked over as the sound of people on the steps could be heard and soon 3 people walked in.

One with blue hair and a red marking on his face. That was Jellal Fernandez. The second a boy with ash black hair and no shirt. Gray Fullbuster. And third … Levy's breath hitched as she tried not to make dying squirrel sounds. A man with spikey long black hair and many piercings. Gajeel Redfox!

The 3 scowled at Natsu _"What do you want Pyro?"_ Gray asked.

Natsu smiled _"We have guests my dear Ice princess"._ Gray's expression changed as he looked over at Levy and Lucy.

" _Hey Lucy"_ they all said. Than Gajeel's attention moved over to the small figure of Levy.

" _You're Levy?"_

Levy timidly nodded her head.

" _Wow I wasn't expecting you to be shrimp sized"._

Levy's face grew a hint of color.

" _Shut up, I'm not short I'm fun sized"_ she yelled

Jellal laughed _"Wow Gajeel, looks like you found yourself a feisty girlfriend"._

Both Levy and Gajeel's faces turned the color of Erza Scarlet's hair.

" _Ok, boys we better clear out and let them do their thing"_ Lucy diverged.

Luckily Lucy was persuasive enough to get the boys to leave the room.

" _Sooo."_ Gajeel started.

" _Maybe we should introduce ourselves offically maybe?"_ Levy questioned.

Gajeel nodded his head." Cool so I'm Gajeel as you know, and yeah I like metal…"

Levy laughed _"Wow smooth introduction and beautiful IRONy. I'm Levy and I love books… I guess I know about this channel because my bestfriends are Lucy, Erza, and Juvia"._

Gajeel gave a nod of appreciation. _"Wow no kidding, I had no idea you were close with the girls. I kinda popped across your channel because it was in my recommendations, needless to say you intrigued me and I watched your episode"._

" _Well at least I know some people watch my videos"_ Levy said laughing.

" _Hey no insulting yourself shrimp, you have plenty of follows"._

" _Yeah but nowhere near as many as Fairytail. Hey what inspired you to get corny enough to create metal work Monday's?"_

Gajeel sighed _"It's a really long story involving Ultear: Jellal's sister"._

Levy laughed. _"Wow, sooo any idea's what video's to do?"._

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

" _How about we scroll through the comments and see if people have any ideas?"_

" _Yeah that sounds great! Let's get planning"._

The two scrolled through comments looking for inspiration. Once they decided on the best choices, it was time to set up the camera and begin filming. Levy's dream was finally coming true.


	5. Chapter 5: Making Videos!

**Hello! My life has been pretty hectic lately, so I haven't really had any time to myself, so that lack of an update has been out of my control. With AP exams being next week and my junior school year over in 5ish weeks I should be able to go back to updating weekly. Until than please bear with me since at the moment school is preoccupying me to the max. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapie :)**

 **~ Ocean**

Levy and Gajeel had decided on doing a video game series. The pair came to the conclusion that they would upload the same video to both channels since the audience was quite diverse between Metalwork Mondays and Levyreviewsbooks.

Gajeel set up the camera to do the intro-video for both channels. Than he waited for Levy's cue and pressed record.

" _Hi It's Levy from Levyreviews books and today is the first episode of the collab between myself and that secret you tuber I told you guys about a few days ago. Allow me to introduce our special guest!"_

In response to the cue Gajeel walked in and sat down next to Levy.

" _Hey Everyone, I'm Gajeel from the Channel Fairytail , and Levy and I are planning on doing a series of videos together posted on both her channel and my own Fairytail."_

Levy enthusiastically nodded.

" _Yep, and I will link their channel below so you can check it out if you haven't yet, it's a great channel and Gajeel's in charge of Metalwork Mondays"._ Gajeel blushed a bit at Levy's compliment, a blush that didn't go unseen by the camera.

" _Anyway.."_ continued Levy. _" This series that we are doing is a gaming collab where we will be playing games on the Xbox and recording the game. We are starting off with Minecraft and depending on what you guys like we can always play other games at request. Anyway let's get on to the video!"_

Gajeel hit the stop button to end the recording.

" _Ok now that that's done we should do your intro right? Gajeel? …. Gajeel!"_ Levy exclaimed rather loudly.

" _Oh yeah sorry about that, I was thinking…"_

Levy looked rather confused _"Thinking about what?"_

" _Why did you compliment my channel so much?"_

Levy felt her cheeks go pink.

" _I ... I guess because I mean it, I mean your channel is great, and ahh... You're great too Gajeel."_

This time it was Gajeel's turn to blush.

" _Thanks Shrimp!"_

" _You ruined the moment metal head!"_ Mirajane yelled from the other room.

Levy felt herself blush and smile a bit, she had totally forgotten that Mirajane was still in the house. After a few minutes of silence Gajeel spoke up

" _Soo uh... You want to film?"_

Levy gave a curt nod and this time Gajeel started on the couch with Levy behind the camera.

" _Hey Iron League, welcome to Metalwork Monday's on a Saturday. No worries since Monday is still on, but today I have an extra special surprise, the one I mentioned during the last video. Let me have the guest join us!"_

Levy popped in from behind the camera and plopped herself down next to Gajeel.

" _Hi Iron league, I'm Levy from LevyReviewsBooks and I will be joining Gajeel today!"_ Levy cheered.

" _Yeah so basically we are doing a combined gaming series every other video on my channel and the others on her channel. Be sure to check out Levy's channel for some quality content and of course those gaming videos. I have left a link down below to her channel so go ahead and click on that link after this video"._ Said Gajeel.

" _For the first video we are doing Minecraft but leave a comment on either of our channels with requests for other games to play. Remember this is a series so it can continue for however long we want!"_ Levy finished.

Levy hit stop record and flopped back onto the couch.

" _Wow that was exhausting!"_ Levy complained.

" _Stop being a baby shrimp"_ Gajeel teased.

" _I AM NOT A SHRIMP!"_ Levy shouted back.

The argument continued until Mira came in crying for her ship to stop arguing and shattering her heart. This effectively shut them up. Than it was lunch break time and Mira, Kinana, and Laki had prepared a meal for the entirety of Fairytail. It was during this break that she understood why it was nicknamed a guild. It was absolute Chaos but everyone acted like a family. Mira was sitting Next to her boyfriend Laxes , who was sittting across from " Gramps". Gajeel brought Levy over to the table where Jellal, Gray, and Natsu sat. Lucy was also there and eagerly waved them over.

Levy felt really comfortable at fairytail despite only having met them that day. They were so welcoming and the boys loved teasing Gajeel. Levy wasn't left unscathed, Lucy relentlessly teased Levy about her crush on Gajeel.

Yeah you could say it was chaos, but a happy one.

After lunch it was time to film minecraft.

Both had controllers in their hands and a camera on them.

They decided to each build their own house and then go on survival mode.

It took them a while but finally they finished.

" _Hey Gajeel, you done building?"_

He nodded.

" _Yep I'm totally ready to get lost in my minecraft house!"_

Levy looked skeptically at his screen to see what he meant by getting lost, and her eyes widened. Gajeel had built a mansion that by the looks of it made no sense.

" _How are you even going to find your way inside and to your room?"_ Levy exclaimed

Gajeel shrugged _"Gee Hee, like I said I'm going to have fun getting lost in my minecraft house!"._

Levy giggled, and ending up blushing at the fact that she giggled.

" _Well if you get killed by creepers it isn't my fault!"_

" _If I can't make it back to my place in time I'm camping at your place!"_

" _Yeah right!"_ Levy argued indignantly.

After playing for a while they ended the clip and filmed an outro. Than it was editing time. They had to copy the gaming video twice and had it to both intros. Than they posted the video.

Levy smiled at Gajeel proud at the accomplishment.

It was 9:00 pm. Who knew it took that long to film the video. It was hailing outside and Levy began to worry about getting back. Lucy had left hours ago since she still had the commitment and then went home. Now it was late at night and the weather wasn't pretty. Gajeel must've read her mind because he grimaced at the weather.

" _Hey shrimp? Maybe you should stay the night, I mean the weather looks rough."_

Levy gave a grateful glance. _"Yeah that would be great. Thanks!"_

" _No problem, we have a spare apartment complex and I'm sure that one of the girls wouldn't mind lending you some clothes"._

Levy nodded her thanks. She talked to Mira about it who seemed happy to comply and even showed her the apartment.

Mira suddenly got an evil glint in her eye.

" _You knoww.. This apartment is empty… I mean If you wanted you and Lucy could move in here and take this apartment.. Rent is pretty cheap."_

Levy looked at Mira for signs of joking, but she seemed sincere.

" _Are you serious?"_ Lucy asked _._ Mira smiled

" _Of course I am, besides you really fit into fairytail I think everyone would love to have you around."_

Levy smiled gratefully

" _I would love to, I will discuss it with Lucy as soon as I see her, thanks so much Mira!"_

Mirajane chuckled _"No problem, I know a member of Fairytail when I see one!"._

 **Yay so I finished the chappie. Please R and R since that is always super helpful, and if anyone has any ideas on the direction they want the fic to go please comment on that as well.**

 **Bye! ~Ocean**


End file.
